Bridget Kennan
Bridget Kennanis 'a character that appears in comic books published by 'Revolt Comics. The character along with her fellow cohorts first appeared in the form of a cameo in the book "'''The Art of Revolt''" #1 in May of 2014 in a spread-out poster. She was created by artist Alice V. Falto. At first, this character was intended to be the second in command in the Neo Templars team. Her personality was very different from what Falto first intention her to be. She was arrogant, and an insubordinate. She questioned every decision and orders her leader [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Oscar_Baldini Oscar Baldini] made. However, writer David G. Hernandez envisioned something totally different when he first laid eyes on her on a promo. Hernandez demoted the character to a regular member and completely changed her persona. He envisioned''' Bridget''' to be similar to a very dear acquaintance of him and gave her a devil-may-care attitude and a childlike persona. Happy with the changes Falto and Hernandez move on to pre-production of the series. Publication history Very much like the rest of her teammates, Bridget’s first appearance was chronicled in the one-shot '''“'The Art of Revolt'"' Published in May, of 2014. In the two-page spread, she can be seen at the upper left corner wielding a bow. Her official appearance in the '''Revolt' universe was in “'[[Revolt Comics_Presents|'Revolt Comics Presents]]”''' #1 in September, of 2014. '''Bridget is seen traveling alongside fellow teammate Ainra, and shooting an arrow into the groin area of a necromancer. Fictional character biography Bridget Kennanis comes from a big family of farmers and pastors in the countryside. As the middle child of pastor Kennanis, Bridget fell through the cracks as affection and attention were concerned. She became very secluded in her own world of books. Her friends became the animals at the farm. At school, her big sister Kaitlin excelled at all the popular events, including gymnastics. In an effort to avoid ridicule from the well-liked kids by being associated with her nerdy sister, she pushed the introverted Bridget to sign up for gymnastic and archery classes. Little that she knew Bridget '''surpassed her in every event. '''Bridget finally felt connected to a family member. However, when Kaitlin’s popularity began to dwindle, she quickly turned on Bridget and started to bully her like the rest of the popular kids. Bridget shrugged it off and was once again stepped into her own world. That was when she got the call. Powers and abilities Bridget Kennanis is a normal human, although a supernatural aura seems to follow her everywhere she goes. Some even find a Zen-like calm when she is around, that is of course if she is not talking. External links * https://www.facebook.com/Revoltcomics at Revolt Comics All characters and logos showed in this page are ™ and © of [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics] Inc. ™ [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics] is a ™ and a © of David G. Hernandez, Alice V. Falto and Angel G. Falto. Category:Comics characters introduced in 2014 Category:Fictional characters Category:Fictional cosmic entities Power Grid '''''Revolt Ratings Intelligence 2 Strength 2 Speed 2 Durability 1 Energy Projection 4 Fighting Skills 4 Power Reference